This is why Lithuania shouldn't have left
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "M-mister Russia, I-I said I w-was sorry!"


"M-mister Russia, I-I said I w-was sorry!" Raivis tried not to struggle against his bonds but it was becoming increasingly difficult since his master was currently stripping off his clothing.

"Hush, little Raivis, this is your punishment from earlier." Raivis whimpered recalling when he had accidentally dropped a full vodka bottle onto the ground causing it to shatter and spill onto the floor.

"B-but it was an accident!" Finally all of his clothes were stripped and he was lying naked with Russia having a very hungry look in his eyes.

"Now, now, little one, be quiet or else you'll be punished more." Suddenly a finger was thrust into his mouth as he was about to retort. Somehow he had became so bold as soon as he was stripped.

"Hnng!" Another finger soon accompanied the first and Raivis almost bit down on them but remembered who he was dealing with and what would have happened if he had.

"Make sure you coat them thoroughly, Raivis, or this will hurt more than it has to." Raivis made sure to practically drool on the fingers not wanting to feel any pain that the Russian man could deliver if provoked.

"That's good enough." The elder pulled out his fingers and trailed them down Raivis' body noticing the shiver the younger gave towards the treatment.

"Relax or this might hurt." Without further warning a finger found it's way inside the poor boy and he winced for he was not ready for the sudden intrusion.

"Ow! Stop, please stop!" The Russian ignored Raivis' please for him to stop and just added another finger whilst wiggling the first one around trying to loosen the boy up considerably.

Raivis groaned not liking any of this. He almost wished Lithuania still lived with them so that the attention of his mistakes were cast upon the other. He almost wished that. He never truly would because he loved Lithuania like a brother. Well, as close as to a brother as possible since he never truly had a brother before. He couldn't really say that he loved him as a brother. Just in a similar way.

As suddenly as the fingers appeared they were gone and replaced with something much larger and Raivis couldn't help his eyes from widening.

"Th-that won't f-fit, M-mister Russia." Raivis was staring at the thing in utter horror. It was giant. Like some mutant penis that found its way out of hell and had attached itself onto the poor, unsuspecting Russian.

"It will fit." Was the simple reply he was given, but that did nothing to stop him from struggling to get away from the giant thing.

"I-it won't f-fit!" Russia was busy trying to hold him down and push inside of him at the same time which was not an easy task and Raivis was going to make sure of that.

"It will. Now, stop struggling or I swear I will hurt you!" Raivis stopped moving and just glared at the man. Never had he been so bold as to glare at him before, but never had he been faced with such a situation and he wasn't quite sure that he ever wanted to be.

"Good boy. I will reward you later." Russia had started to push into him and he let out a small squeal at the feeling of being torn. It hurt so much. Oh so much that Raivis almost couldn't stand it.

Russia eventually stopped moving when he was completely sheathed inside of the poor boy and Raivis couldn't help but find religion then feeling such a massive thing inside of him. He was just glad that he wasn't dead yet.

"R-Raivis, you are so t-tight. Could you perhaps be a virgin? Uhn." Raivis just groaned and the other started moving.

"OH! _Fuck_! R-Russia!" The man had hit something, Raivis didn't know what, but he was sure he liked it.

"Ivan." Russia punctuated his name by a particularly hard thrust to the spot he suspected to be the youngster's prostate.

"Ivan! _Oh_ gawd! Ivan, _harder_!" Raivis couldn't stop moaning as the man thrust into him taking him closer and closer to the edge.

"IVAN! _AH_!" Raivis screamed as he came all over their stomachs. It took the other a few more thrusts before he finally came with a groan and filled the inside of the boy.

"See, Raivis, punishment isn't so bad." Raivis was too tired to respond, so instead of using words he just nodded a bit and closed his eyes willing sleep to take him into oblivion.

"I should probably do this more often..." Ivan said as an after thought while looking down at the sleeping boy.

A.N./ Man, I probably coulda done better on this. Oh well. This is for Alice Mori! Thank her for requesting something like almost no one does. Man, I will write anything you request as long as I like the pairing and I like almost any pairing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


End file.
